The Gambler
by TheUnitedStatesofAwesome
Summary: It takes a gamble to see if love can bloom. An Italian flower shop worker is willing to take that gamble with the German that works at the toy shop across the street. Gertalia, set in the 40's around the great depression.


**Getting back into Gertalia, this is the recent creation I have came up. My new followers on "My New Cupcake" are getting me excited, and I've been jumping back into my writers craze. Validation tastes so sweet! It's a beautiful thing to wake up with emails on my phone with new followers. :) Love you guys, really! I recently got into the band Fun, and was blessed to see them live. They've been inspiring works that seem to have this kind of theme. If you like it, I might add chapters. I'd love to write more for you! Enough about me, lets get on with the story! Set in the 40's, depression era in America. Let love bloom!**

The sun sets in the beautiful flower shop, the flowers closing up just like the shop is about to. The shop's worker, with a beautiful smile and funny curl in his brown hair, turns out all the lights. As he does so, he seems to be humming a happy italian tune. He finds the keys at the front desk, jingling with delight as the work day comes to an end. Outside the shop he finds the sidewalk is lightly dusted with snow, and the street lights paint the white ground a powdered orange.

His eyes gaze from the sidewalk to across the street, at the toy shop where a not-so-pleasant German is also closing up. He owns a toy shop, but it's anything but welcoming. By the way he treats his workers, and his stern eyes scaring away customers, the setting is anything but warm. The Italian turns back to the shop and locks the door. He leans against the door to watch the German close up. From turning the lights off, he looks up across the street. The two meet eyes. The flower shop boy smiles and raises his hand to wave. He's seen him look over a few times before, but he has yet to know why. He looks gruffly over and mechanically waves his arms. There's a red tinge to his face, though it might be from anger. He awkwardly puts his arm down and busies himself with closing his shop, more clumsily than usual. His perfectionist gets a hold of him just as he's nearly done, and he sighs. Frustrated with himself, he re-chains the door neatly, and locks it smoothly.

After checking for cars, the Italian crosses the street. He outstretches his hand and offers a warm smile. The man could be dangerous, but if it means making a new friend, he's willing gamble.

"Hello! I'm not sure if we've met. I've Feliciano, I work at the flower shop over there." He greets him, pointing over his shoulder at the shop.

"Y-yes, I've seen." The two shake hands. "I'm Ludwig." He tells him quickly. He seems nervous; Regardless, the Italian smiles on. Feliciano looks up into Ludwigs eyes. For the first time he notices they're a beautiful blue. They stay like that for a moment, starstruck by the eye contact. The Italian looks away, not wanting it to be awkward.

"Oops! Sorry." The boy apologises. "I recently moved here to escape the war."

"Oh, I see. My family did the same a generation ago." Ludwig replies. That's when he realizes he hasn't let go of his hand yet. He turns even redder, and pulls back. "Forgive me." He says a little sternly, but Feliciano doesn't flinch or falter. It's a nice contrast compared to others. The german begins to think that maybe... maybe he's different.

"Of course!" He says cheerfully. "I have somthing to ask of you, actually."

"Yes? What is it?" He asks, trying to sound softer.

"The other night when I walked home... I got mugged. I was wondering if maybe you would, um, ve~ walk with me please?" The flower worker suggests.

"You got mugged?" He tries his best not to sound accusatory. "Of course, I'll walk with you."

Feliciano smiles, and loops his arm around the stiff german. As they walk, the man puts his hand in his jacket pocket, the other propped up still for the boy to walk. He stops and glances down at the boy on his arm. Cheerfully, the younger looks up with his warm smile. Besides the snow, it was cozy between the two. Walking down the sidewalk, their footsteps seem to sync with the beating of their hearts. They pass a restaurant with an open patio. Music plays from inside, heard from the street. The italian gets an idea.

"Hey, lets dance!" He exclaims, taking his and molding him into a dance position.

"I don't know how to dance..." He confesses, taking awkward steps with him.

"Thats ok! It takes time. I'll help you learn, ok?" Feliciano offers, leading him as best as possible for the time being. The people eating at the restaurant stare at the couple dancing in the street. Two boys dancing together; what a shocking scene for the 40's. The man's cheeks turn a deeper red.

"Ahem, there staring." Ludwig points out, eyes glancing to them, then back to the brunette before him. Flustered, he steps on his foot. "I'm so sorry! I told you I wasn't good at dancing."

The shorter boy smirks, and places a hand on rugged man's hard cheek. He finds those blue orbs once again with his own coco colored ones.

"Then, are you better at kissing?" He inquires. Eyes turning soft, he rolls onto his toes, lips getting closer to the other pair above his. It takes the man to melt under his gesture and lean down for their lips to meet. They fit perfectly together like a lost piece of a broken toy.

Lost in each other, they don't notice the customers at the restaurant gasping, and whispering about them. It takes a roll of bread to be thrown at them until they snap out of it. Reluctantly, they pull away. Feliciano smiles at the alarm in Ludwig's eyes.

"W-why did you do that?" He tries not to sound angry at him. Honestly, it's only because he's flustered.

"It takes a risk, a gamble, to see if love can bloom." The boy explains, taking the man's hand once again. "Come, lets get out of here. I don't wanna make a scene!" He laughs, starting to run. Startled, Ludwig follows, finding a smile search his freshy kissed lips. Love is blooming, because this boy to a risk. Ludwig was starting to believe he could never start a garden of love. His heart was like a broken toy that no one wanted to take home, or put any money into its purchase. As if it was so broken it could no longer be loved. But this boy took a gamble. He didn't see a broken man, but he found the true value in his broken pieces. Just a little love and this broken toy could be a man. He could be someone. He could be the man with the gambler. Maybe... he should gamble too.

"Lets eat here tomorrow night."


End file.
